Series Four: Episode One
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: The first episode of idea for series four of Primeval, read to the end for important information!


Hai Guyz! Its time for teh big storee!

* * *

Primeval Series 4: Episod 1

Helen Cutter felled A MILLION feet to the ground and dead. The Danny Quinn was happy! BUt the anomaly was closed and coudn't go thru it. Danny Quinn wnet sad on the ground and tehtn gotted a idea. "I must live off the land that is teh time of the past for wait and new amomalys open and go thru it." Danny Quinn build a shelter out of wood and lumber then eated some fruits.

Danny Quinn asleepign wen some humenids came and poked it with stiks. "OH NO! HUMENIDS!" Danny Quinn cried out as wokend. Danny Quinn pulled out pistals and shoated the humenids and the humenids died from blud loss. "Haha stupid dead humenids who are died." Danny Quinn laughered.

Meenwhile!

The Connor the Abby was in tree and for very long horse. "We must gets the food or dead form starvashun" Connor esplained. "U go gets it for eat said Abby" and Connor did'nt want to so Abby did a crotch punch attack and the Connor fell way down. Connor landed a had hurt but he did'tn care none cuase he new he needed to do it. Connor loked and saew food on teh ground and wents to go get it but not no it was a trap by dinosaurus who wanted to ate him.

"Connor looked out is dinosarusus!" And Connor ujmped REAL FAST up so the dinosaurus only ated the air and was sand an dangry.

Meenwhile!

Danny Quinn got oot of his sheltre to go for walking seed a guy! IT WAS MASTER CHIEF FROM HALO! "I am stucked here from bad guy aliens who puts me teh past and not get back." Master Chief saided and craked a awesome pose! "I was losted cause I murdurd the bad bad lady who is died now." And Danny Quinn and Master Chief made frends! Ten Master Chief laughered abd pulled out PLASMA GRENAID!

"HAHA U felled right to trap set by aliens to killed humenids! U will pay!" And Master Chief trhowed grenaid at the Danny but caught it an throwd back and Master Chief blowed up in a boom. "I have safe teh humenids now for must find way house!"

Meenwhile!

The Abby and the Connor ated the food that they had found. Tehn Connor pulled anomaly openR out of picket and opened anomalys to place. "Where is it goed?" Abby aksed. "Un-nown, but ew must go thru or die you by teh dinosaurs." Connor acted real brave but was really scarred and wetted itself baut didn't care cause he was HARDCORE! Abby and Connor wnet in anomaly and gapsed when got to other side cuss

WUT HAPPENS NEXT? U DECIDE! TAHNKS FRO REEDING!

* * *

If you haven't already guessed this is a joke story, I can't start on the REAL series four fan fiction until I see the rest of series three (living in the US means we've still got one episode left, though I do know its basic outcome). In order to make this story somewhat a story, here are the summaries for the "episodes" of series four.

Episode 1:

With Abby, Connor and Danny stranded in the past, Lester organizes a new team to deal with the anomalies until they can be rescued. An anomaly opens in a toy store, and Moa and her hatchling come out. This doesn't seem too hard for the new team, until they find out that Haast's Eagle has is hunting them.

Episode 2:

The team head to bank where an anomaly has opened and now must deal with not only a very hungry dimetrodon, but bank robbers as well.

Episode 3:

Connor, Abby, and Danny meet up at the Spaghetti Junction in their search for an anomaly leading to the present, only it find its been taken over by future predators. Meanwhile, an anomaly opens inside the ARC itself, and a stegosaurus goes on a rampage. Will Danny, Connor and Abby get back? Who will live, and who will die?

Episode 4:

Greatly distressed by his failure, Danny had developed a mad determination to stop the anomalies, and the recently re-united team is put to the test when a pack of tiger-like future rats come through an anomaly.

Episode 5:

Connor upgrades the anomaly detection device to increase its range and it picks up a new anomaly, in the middle of Loch Ness… The team travels to Scotland to solve the age-old mystery of the Loch Ness Monster.

Episode 6:

A young girl named Hannah comes through an anomaly, claiming she is from the future and is helping her parents (who she implies are the future selves to two of the ARC's members) track down a future octopus that has adapted to live on land. Can the team stop the octopus and get Hannah back home?

Episode 7:

As a trained soldier, Becker has never told the others anything about his personal life, until now, when he invites the team to his wedding. But of course, something goes wrong, namely a spinosaurus crashes said wedding. Danny's leadership is put to the test, and someone might not make it out alive.

Episode 8:

Sea scorpions run rampant in a park, while Connor begins to investigate his theory that the anomalies are being controlled by someone.

Episode 9:

A family of Neanderthals come through an anomaly and are captured by a scientist. The team has to rescue the prehistoric humans and return them to their era before the anomaly closes, or the scientist figures out what they are and reveals that to the public.

Episode 10:

A power outage at the ARC allows the various creatures they've kept their (the Dracorex, the Columbian Mammoth, ect.) to escape.

Episode 11:

Hundreds of anomalies open all over London and Connor's theory is proven correct when someone they had thought dead returns: Helen Cutter.

Episode 12:

The team is transported back to the night Helen vanished, where she plans to kill herself and everyone who has ever become involved with the anomalies in hopes of changing the present and future.


End file.
